Один день из жизни Венди Стюарт,в девич Дарлинг
by Katherine NotGreat
Summary: Юмористический опус о нелегкой жизни многодетной матери средних лет :


Один день из жизни Венди Говард, в девичестве Дарлинг

_Место и время действия: Лондон, вторая половина1920х г.г._

_Действующие лица _

Венди Мойра Анжела Говард, урожденная Дарлинг, 36 лет – хозяйка дома и мать семейства. Лучшее доказательство того, что сильные женщины встречаются, к счастью для их домочадцев, не только в русских селеньях. Старается не падать духом ни при каких обстоятельствах, коих немало. Является фактической главой семьи, но внешне никогда этого не покажет. Джеймс Мэтью Говард, 59 лет, ее супруг и отец ее детей. В прошлой жизни был известен как капитан Крюк. Отличается от прочих домочадцев отсутствием правой руки и чувства юмора, а также склонностью рефлексировать по поводу и без оного. После того, как завязал с пиратством, работает (теперь уже дорабатывает до пенсии) школьным учителем словесности. Джейн Гертруда, 14 лет, их старшая дочь. Приятная во всех отношениях девушка, не считая склонности всегда настаивать на своем, усугубленной начавшимся переходным возрастом. Как и все подростки, пытается обособиться от коллектива (насколько это возможно в семье с тремя детьми). Ждет своего принца.

**Майкл Джордж, 8 лет, **их сын. Ученик первого класса. Имеет неистощимую тягу к знаниям. Родителей пока еще слушается, что, однако не мешает ему время от времени развлекаться мелкими шалостями. Единственный в настоящий момент из детей, кто реально верит в истории о Питере Пэне 

**Мэри Энн, 11 мес. **Младшая дочь, младенец отличающийся на удивление оптимистичным взглядом на жизнь и активным стремлением к познанию мира, а также к участию во всех видах деятельности семьи

**Нэна Двенадцатая, **или просто** Н12** собака породы сенбернар, дальний потомок незабвенной няньки Венди и ее братьев

Джон Сильвер и Джек Воробей - домашние черепахи. Известны своим предубеждением против впадения в спячку, а также способностью обнаруживаться в самых неожиданных местах.

**Молли **–приходящая (реже, чем этого хотелось бы) домработница Говардов. Отличается тем, что помнит все государственные и церковные праздники. Имеет твердое убеждение, что в праздничные дни работать грех.

**Тетушка Миллисент Уилкс, 65 лет **–классическая английская незамужняя тетка старой закалки. Ревнитель «комильфо» (good form) не хуже Говарда, что приводит к постоянным вялотекущим перепалкам между ними. Живет в другом районе Лондона, но любит заходить в гости без приглашения.

**Джон Дарлинг, 34 года, **младший брат Венди, банковский работник. Очень озабочен тем, чтобы не выглядеть смешным в глазах окружающих. Сильно напоминает своего отца в молодости, особенно повышенной чувствительностью к мнению соседей.

_NB__! Самый младший из братьев Венди, Майкл, погиб в Первую мировую войну. Их родители, ко всеобщему сожалению, пали жертвой эпидемии гриппа-«испанки» 1918-1919гг._

_Все остальные члены семьи в настоящее время благополучно здравствуют_

**02-00 **Мэри начала ворочаться. Подкормила ее, высадила и укачала обратно.

**02-30 **Раз уж пришлось проснуться, лишний раз помолилась за всех нас. Стоп, надо проверить, как там старшие ребята в детской

**02-35 **Уф, никто не улетел – все спокойно спят в своих кроватках. Вернулась и легла обратно.

**04-00 **Джеймсу опятьприснился кошмарный сон. Странно, что Мэри даже и не подумала просыпаться, ведь когда у тебя почти над самым ухом истошно кричат: «Сми, эта крокодилица опять здесь!!!»- это способствует подъему не хуже, чем звон Биг Бэна на полную мощность.

**04-05 **Успокоила Джеймса и убедила его снова заснуть. Попутно решаю, что предпринять, чтобы прекратить эти ночные триллеры с участием рептилий.

А) Попросить доктора Сьюарда выписать рецепт на какое-нибудь успокоительное Б)Убедить Майкла, что в ближайшее время не стоит тащить отца в зоопарк – пускай идет с дядей Джоном…

**06-00 **Сработал внутренний будильник – обычный давно не завожу, т.к. по понятным причинам Джеймс их на дух не переносит.

**06-10 **По пути в ванную читаю утренние молитвы. Включаю подогрев воды, сама быстро умываюсь холодной (хорошо все-таки, что папочка в свое время принудительно приобщал нас к здоровому образу жизни…)

**06-20 **Придя на кухню, обнаруживаю, что Н12, Сильвер и Воробей уже сиротливо пристроились возле кухонного стола и смиренно ждут хлеба насущного.

**06-25 **Н12,имей же совесть (пусть хоть какую-нибудь, собачью) – ты же не любишь листовой салат !!!!Что за большевистские замашки!!!!!

**06-30 **В отместку заэкспроприированный салатСильвер с Воробьем по-братски делят так и не дошедшую до получателя колбасу…

**06-40 **Готовлю завтрак,параллельно составляю список покупок (тьфу, Нэн, выплюнь конец списка сейчас же- там же бытовая химия!!!). ДЖЕК, БРЫСЬ ИЗ СОБАЧЬЕЙ МИСКИ!

Одновременно пытаюсь довести до кондиции очередную главу моего…пардон, ну, в общем того романа, который пишет сейчас Джеймс, а я печатаю на машинке…)

**07-00 **Бужу Джейн и Майкла** . **РЕБЯТА, СЕГОДНЯ УЧЕБНЫЙ ДЕНЬ!!!!

Похоже, сегодня я играю роль гласа, вопиющего в пустыне…

**07-06 **Намекаю ребятам, что если они не встанут добровольно, то придется наглядно продемонстрировать, как Джеймса со товарищи будил дежурный по общежитию в Итоне

**07-10 **Джейн и Майклвстали, оделись, застелили кровати и усердно делают утреннюю зарядку  Какие у нас послушные детки – все в родителей!

**07-20 **Из ванны раздается душераздирающий вопль…

**07-21**…это Джейн обнаружила у себя на лбу прыщик 

**07-25 **Пытаюсь убедить Джейн отложить траур по чистой коже и освободить ванну

**07-26 **Несмотря на то, что мы торчим под дверью уже втроем (я, Джеймс, наивно надеявшийся туда попасть перед Джейн,, а также проснувшаяся Мэри Энн, ), дочь продолжает изучение прыщика и ванну покидать отказывается.

**07-30 **Похоже, терпение Джеймса на исходе – он уже грозит Джейн, что сейчас достанет с антресоли свое старое орудие труда…

**07-31 **Господи, только не это –он же сейчас устроит на антресолях такой бардак, что мне до конца дня не разгрести !!!!

**07-35 **Пока мы спорили по поводу антресолей,Мэри Энн, обкакалась, а Джейн, ехидно напевая под нос «Капитан, капитан, улыбнитесь» с чувством собственного покинула ванну.

**07-50 **Наконец уселись завтракать

Мэри Энн, давай одну ложечку за маму…

Майкл, жуй, пожалуйста, потише…

Джейн, какая еще диета ?! Кто у вас в классе настолько слепой, что мог принять тебя за толстушку?

Джеймс, давай лучше я порежу яичницу – не могу уже смотреть, как ты ее мучаешь…

Нэн, место!!!!

**07-55 **Пока Джейн терзалась сомнениями, как бутерброд скажется на ее фигуре, его перехватила Нэн. Как говорят русские, в большой семье не щелкай клювом….

**07-56 **Джеймс, Мэри Энн еще рано пробовать сосиски!!! Ну и что, что тебе в ее возрасте почти все разрешали – все мы знаем, к чему это привело….Давай я сама почищу это яйцо….

**07-57 **Майкл, отвлекись, пожалуйста, от решения мировых проблем – овсянка давно остыла!

**07-58 **Совместными усилиями всех домочадцев удалось убедить Джейн отложить диету до завтра. Слава Тебе, Господи – нам еще только голодных обмороков в школе не хватало…

**08-00 **Ребята собираются в школу, Мэри Энн и Джон с Джеком ползут наперегонки по детской, я пытаюсь погладить одежду…. Джеймс, это не твоя рубашка, это школьная блузка Джейн! Джейн, что значит «эта юбка слишком длинная»??? Надеюсь, ты не собираешься сама ее укорачивать – мы с тобой ведь люди умственного труда, согласись! Майкл, детка, ранец и так уже не легенький , а ты еще пытаешься туда засунуть папину подзорную трубу!

**08-10 **Ребята, наконец-то, отправляются в школу. Кажется, мы с Мэри Энн остаемся одни….о нет, у Джеймса сегодня выходной….

**08-11**Судя по тому, что Молли до сих пор не пришла, у нее, наверное, тоже выходной…Смотрю на календарь – какой же у нас нынче праздник ?

**08-12** Джеймс, спасибо, конечно, за помощь, но я сама могу помыть посуду……

**08-13 **Ох, надеюсь, что тетя Миллисент не решит к нам сегодня нагрянуть – иначе ей придется скорбеть о безвременной утрате любимой тарелки…

**08-15**Как жаль, что Сильвер так и не научился пользоваться туалетом …Господи помилуй, МЭРИ ЭНН, ВЫПЛЮНЬ СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ ЭТУ ГАДОСТЬ !!!!!

08-25 Звонит Молли и радостным голосом сообщает, что ее двоюродная племянница заболела ветрянкой, поэтому у них вся родня на карантине. Я вообще-то подумала, что из Девоншира до Лондона вирус вряд ли очень быстро долетит, но промолчала – нервные клетки, увы, не восстанавливаются…Значит, сегодня нам, помимо всего прочего, предстоит шоппинг с коляской

**09-30 **Пытаемся с Мэри Энн вместе переделать все домашние дела. Это, конечно, нереально, но надо к этому стремиться…

В это время Джеймс проверяет у себя контрольные. Его комментарии по поводу интеллектуальных способностей учащихся приводить не буду – все равно цензура не пропустит  Ставлю пластинку Вагнера и в ритме полета валькирий продолжаем работу….

**11-00 **Как сказал один известный немец, отдых – это перемена деятельности.

Занялись, наконец, нашим совместным с Джеймсом литературным проектом. Роман, естественно, о наших приключениях – а о чем еще в нашей семье могут написать ?  Не о роли же масонов в подготовке мировой революции…

**11-10 **Сижу печатаю на машинке (Ну и почерк, прости Господи!). Рядом Мэри Энн вдохновенно стучит в унисон по клавишам машинки, которая еще неделю назад была в рабочем состоянии…По-моему, у нас семейный подряд 

**11-30** Дорогой, ты уверен, что ВСЕ эти авторские лирические отступления надо оставить в окончательном варианте? Может, стоит еще раз подумать – мы ж не ставим целью переплюнуть Льва Толстого…

**11-40 **Значит, договорились – ты сокращаешь свои рефлексии в полтора раза, а я во столько же раз урезаю описание своих чувств к…ну в общем сам знаешь к кому…

**11-50 **Нет**, **Джеймс,про наши чувства друг ко другу ничего писать не надо, умоляю –** ЭТО ЖЕ ДЕТСКАЯ ЛИТЕРАТУРА !!!**

**12-00 **УФ, на сегодня кажется,с творчеством покончено…Нет, двое творческих личностей в одной семье – это все же слишком 

**12-05** Все же не понимаю, дорогой, зачем нужно публиковаться под этим нелепым псевдонимом :люди решат, что автор – какой-нибудь бедный шотландский эмигрант из многодетной фермерской семьи, а не коренной лондонец в …в общем, умолчим, в каком поколении …

Хотя, может ты и прав…Если журналисты проведают, что твой год рождения – 1680- представляешь, какой бедлам будет твориться в нашем доме???

**12-10 …**ага, и тогда плакал мой первый гонорар, целиком ушедший на твой новый паспорт…

**12-15 **Берем коляску и идемза покупками, а затем – в школу! Дорогой, я уверена, что для человека, которого боялся сам корабельный повар, приготовить обед на 5 человек – просто пара пустяков  Целую, мы побежали…

**13-00 **Нагруженные,как караван верблюдов,прибегаем в школу. Пока ждем Майкла, несколько молодых учительниц шушукаются в сторонке, многозначительно поглядывая в нашу сторону  Мда, похоже, будто у меня на спине плакат с надписью: «Осторожно- миссис Крюк !» С припиской мелким шрифтом "_The only person that had ever feared"___

**13-10 **Подошел директор,и под разговоры о погоде и состоянии школьного здания наградил нас еще стопкой тетрадей на проверку. Мол, мистер Говард, конечно же, не откажется помочь заболевшему коллеге… Насчет последнего не уверена наверняка, но сама не откажусь – моему сыну еще 9 лет учиться в этом славном заведении…

**13-15 **Собрались уходить, но тут нас нагнал мистер Коллинз - классный руководитель Майкла** - **и елейным голосом поведал, что, конечно, закроет глаза на излишнюю мечтательность нашего сына на его уроках, если мой супруг согласится давать его дочери уроки игры на фортепьяно…Пришлось согласиться, хотя терпеть по вечерам у себя в доме еще одну кокетничающую напропалую девицу – это суровое испытание…Надо все же смириться – во всей Европе экономический спад, а Джеймс и так пребывает в уверенности, что мы все живем на одну его зарплату…(Майкл, надеюсь, еще не проговорился о том, что по ночам мама пишет сказки)

**13-30** Решили сделать остановку и погулять в Кенсингтонском саду…

Ну, в общем вы понимаете, почему мы всегда гуляем именно здесь ? Правильно, проверить, на месте ли памятник Питеру и не растащили ли его на сувениры восторженные поклонницы

**13-35 **Майкл и Мэри Энн ползают на четвереньках по кустарникам и ищут фей.

**13-45 **Что-то нашли…

**13-46 **Нет, сынок, это не Динь-Динь, это стрекоза. Хотя, если подумать, у них много общего…

**13-48 **Отобрала стрекозу у Мэри Энн, пока она не успела лишить бедняжку крыльев.

**13-50 **Мэри Энн подняла оглушительный рев…

**14-00 **…и из кустов выскочил ошалевший кролик, решив, верно, что опять началась война.

**14-10 **Майкл и Мэри Энн пытаются догнать кролика…

**14-20 **..но без особого успеха…

**14-30 **На аллеепоказалась тройка девиц возраста Джейн, шепчущихся и хихикающих с весьма глупым, но многозначительным видом. Хорошо, что наша дочка не…

**14-35 АБСОЛЮТНО НЕ УМЕЕТ ВЫБИРАТЬ СЕБЕ ПОДРУГ!!!**

**14-36 **Боже,только не снова эта Кэти Холмс** – **она же по всей школе раструбила, будто знаменитый сыщик с Бейкер –стрит – ее двоюродный дедушка…

**14-38 …**И неЛюси Харкер** – **ну что можно перенять хорошего у дочки нотариуса, женатого вторым браком на бывшей акушерке, а ныне известной на всю страну суфражистке?!

**14-40 **Майкл, если твоя сестра действительно считает, что она хорошо разбирается в людях, то я – советская шпионка !

**14-41 **Нет, солнышко, никто не придет меня арестовывать – мы же не выдадим нашу маленькую тайну, ОК?

**14-42 **Ой, девушки, как вы вовремя! Нам как раз пора домой, а у нас столько вещей, столько вещей…Вас в скаутской организации чему учат? То-то.

**14-45 **Идем домой. Чтобы было веселей шагать, затягиваем **Let****My****People****Go****. **Прохожиепрактически не оборачиваются – еще бы, мы ведь по этому маршруту два раза в день ежедневно ходим, так что удивить людей можем только каким-нибудь супермодным шлягеромНу, разве что еще станцуем вчетвером чарльстон прямо на асфальте..

**14-55 **Большое спасибо, Кэти и Люси.Что бы мы без таких помощников делали…Нет, Джейн не пойдет сегодня ни на какие танцы, что пардон, то пардон.

**15-00 **Дорогой, мы, наконец-то дома!

**15-05 **Джеймс, ты сегодня превзошел самое себя! Теперь я понимаю, почему тебя боялся сам Корабельный Повар – он просто не выдержал бы никакой конкуренции рядом с тобой

**15-10 **Обедаем…

**15-15 **Мэри Энн**, **это мамины часики, не клади их, киска, в пюре!

**15-20 **Дочка радостно соглашается и пытается утопить часы в супнице.

**15-21 **Майкл отнимает у Мэри Энн часы и дает ей щелчок по лбу

**15-22 **Рев.

**15-23 **Прости, Джеймс,но по-моему, мой кулон с желудем – совсем не лучшая альтернатива, чтобы ее отвлечь..

**15-24 **Легкое движение дочкиной руки – и мой памятный сувенир исчезает в рисовом пудинге…

**15-25 **Дорогой, ну зачем сразустолько трагизма? Никто не виноват – пустяки, дело житейское.. Кстати, по-моему, у скандинавов есть такой обычай – запекать монетки ( или что там у них ) в рождественский пирог? 

**15-26 **Все судорожно ищут желудь каждый в своей тарелке. Ну вот, мы и приобщились к традициям других народов мира

**15-27 **Н12 приносит желудь, вынутый из своей миски, и вручает мне с чувством выполненного долга.

**15-28 **Прости, Джейн, но сегодня твоя очередь мыть посуду**. ..**

**15-29 **..Разве я когда-нибудь обещала разрешить тебе сделать стрижку как у Люси? Что-то не припомню…

**15-30 **Хорошо, я подумаю…

**15-31** Джеймс, если ты поможешь Майклу с уроками, пока я уложу Мэри Энн, твоя жена будет самой счастливой женщиной в Лондоне…

**15-32 **Прости, дорогой, оговорилась. Конечно же, на всем свете!

**15-33 **Все-таки хорошо, что на месте желудя не оказалась** ЩЕПКА ******У нас сегодня и без посещения больницы весьма насыщенный график…

**15-40 **Мэри Энн спит. Остальные дети делают уроки (вроде бы). Черепахи гоняют Нэну по коридору.

**15-45**..Пока я стираю белье, мне в стенку стучит соседка – даже у них слышно, как Джеймс пытается объяснить Майклу задачу по арифметике…

Глажу белье и одновременно готовлю ужин**. **Нэна гоняет черепах по коридору.

В коридор вышел наш сосед и всех разогнал.

16-20 Бедный Джеймс уже сам понял, как надо решать задачу…

16-25 УРА!!! Майкл тоже понял!!! (чуть не перевернув на радостях еще горячий утюг)

16-30 Пока я выражала бурный восторг касательно умственных способностей моих мужчин, Мэри Энн проснулась и, не сумев сама добраться до горшка, описала всю кроватку

17-00 Файф о клок в нашем доме сильно смахивает на безумное чаепитие из «Алисы в Зазеркалье» 

17-05 Джейн, не доводи, пожалуйста папу – КАКАЯ ЕЩЕ ДЖАЗОВАЯ ВЕЧЕРИНКА ???

Какой- такой известный композитор? Будто не знаешь, что твой отец всех, кто жил позднее Бетховена, вообще за композиторов не считает!

17-06 Джейн в слезах кричит, что будет жаловаться в Лигу наций и требовать лишения нас родительских прав. Ситуация накаляется…

17-07 Джеймс, возьми себя в руки! (Прошу прощения, дорогой – неудачно выразилась) Она же еще по сути дитя неразумное!

17-08 ЧТО?! Это я-то воспитала детей в либеральном духе ?!!! Значит я, по-твоему, плохая мать???

17-09 Да если бы не я, ты бы до сих пор нарезал круги на своей посудине вокруг Нет-и-не-будет, изображая ролевую игру «Том и Джерри»!

17-10 Прости, дорогой, я не хотела….

17-11 Джеймс бурчит что-то типа: «Бог простит, а я подумаю» и с мрачным видом помешивает кашу на плите.

17-12 Мэри Энн задумалась, заплакать ей или еще подождать. Майкл изо всех сил изображает, что учит стихотворение на завтра и не замечает ничего вокруг

17-13Услышав окончательное и бесповоротное «нет» Джейн в ярости швыряет об стенку первый попавшийся пакет…

17-15….и купленный нами сегодня рис рассыпается по всей кухне…

17-20 Джейн в слезах убегает к себе и запирается на ключ. Остальные, включая главу семьи, ползают по полу и собирают драгоценный импортный продукт по крупинке…

17-21 Джеймс занудно ворчит из-под стола, что руководить этой сумасшедшей семейкой может только слепоглухонемой капитан дальнего плавания…

17-25 Эту умилительную картину семейного быта застает…

17-26 …да-да, конечно же, тетушка Миллисент! (запереть дверь мы, конечно же, забыли)

17-27 Нет, тетя, мы не разбивали тут копилку! Просто не хотим допустить превращения нашей кухни в рисовую плантацию.

17-28 Ой, а что это с вашей прической? Вы попали под дождь?

17-30 МАЙКЛ!!! Только не говори опять, что это Мэри Энн придумала подвесить ведро воды над входом! Лет через пять я в такое, может, и поверю. Если доживу.

17-31 Да, конечно, тетечка, вы, как всегда, вовремя - …Переверните, пожалуйста, котлеты, если вам не трудно, а то они вот-вот подгорят…

17-32. Пока тетя отворачивается к плите, Мэри Энн радостно писает на стул и с довольным видом уползает из кухни

17-33 Тетя, осторож…

17-34…но!

17-35 Пришлось выдать тете во временное пользование одну из своих юбок…

17-40. Пока тетя допытывается у Майкла, каковы его школьные успехи и не опорочил ли он еще нашу фамильную репутацию, Мэри Энн успела намазать все туфли в коридоре детским кремом, покопаться в тетином ридикюле и погонять ее зонтиком черепах…

17-41 Тетя допрашивает Майкла кем он хочет стать, когда вырастет… (Майкл, не вздумай ответить, что пиратом, как папа!)

17-42. Майкл отвечает, что хочет стать наследником престола. Опять-таки, как папа. Тетя умильно улыбается, приняв ответ за шутку. Так оно даже лучше - пожилых людей не стоит перегружать лишней информацией…

17-43 Пока тетя и Джеймс затеяли свой обычный обмен любезностями насчет good и bad form, решила заняться штопкой. Майкл и Мэри Энн играют в игру «кто быстрее нанижет на хвост Нэны кольца от пирамидки»

17-45. Джейн , наконец выходит из комнаты. Раскрашенная и разодетая, как певичка из кабаре. Просто какой-то мюзикл « Доктор Джекилл и мистер Хайд», честное слово!

17-46 Немая сцена…

17-47 Тетя Миллисент падает в обморок, придавив ненароком Джека Воробья.

17-48 Спасаем Джека.

17-49 Носимся вокруг тети (кроме Джеймса, который без комментариев потащил упирающуюся Джейн в ванную умываться…)

17-50. Пытаемся привести тетю в чувство , но пока безрезультатно

17-51 Джеймс возвращается с пистолетом, который до того мирно висел 15 лет на стене в кабинете, и стреляет в потолок.

17-52 Тетя тут же резко подскакивает с возгласом : «Что, опять немцы в Лондоне?!»

17-53 Мэри Энн ревет. Джейн и Майкл в бурном восторге скачут по кухне. Похоже, вопрос о вечеринке отпал сам собой

17-54 В дверном проеме появляется мой братец Джон и застывает как вкопанный, увидев весь этот бедлам…(Еще бы – у них с Глэдис всего одна дочка, и та отличница)

17-55 Придя в себя, Джон направляется в нашу сторону, но поскальзывается на шкурке от банана, брошенной Мэри Энн, и с криком «Боже, что же скажут ваши несчастные соседи!» растягивается во весь рост на полу.

17-56 Джеймс поднимает Джона с пола и мы вместе (включая тетю) приводим кухню в порядок

18-00 Ужинаем в полном составе. Затем пьем чай с тетушкиными пирожными. (Нэне и черепахам тоже кое-что перепало). Джеймс и тетя мирно беседуют о сходстве и отличиях поэзии Кольриджа и Блока.

18-10 Джеймс в порыве благодушия после вместо обычного шопеновского ноктюрна вдруг решил позвать Джейн в аккомпаниаторши и сыграть нам отрывок из «Порги и Бесс» Джорджа Гершвина. В три руки, разумеется 

18-20 После небольшого замешательства – бурные и продолжительные аплодисменты.

18-30 На этом сюрпризы не заканчиваются. Джон приглашает всю честную компанию в соседний летний кинотеатр на фильм с Чарли Чаплиным 

19-00 Сижу со всеми родственниками в кино. Смотрим дурацкий фильм. Зато все счастливы!

20-30 Возвращаемся домой. Тетя по пути прихватывает с собой книжку Джейн «Призрак Оперы (мол, надо же знать, что читает нынче молодежь!)

21-00 Джеймс укладывает уже спящую Мэри Энн в кроватку. Остальные ребята пьют молоко, чистят зубы, читают вечерние молитвы и делают один поклон во всю кровать. Не дождавшись, пока я открою книгу, чтобы почитать вслух.

21-05 Не закрывай пожалуйста, окно в детской комнате, дорогой!

21-30 Нет, наше окно спокойно можешь закрывать. Все равно сюда никто не влетит, не бери в голову

2215 Задумчиво гляжу в звездное небо….Где-то там та-самая-звезда?

22-16Милый, с чего ты взял что я о чем-то сожалею?

2217 Да нет, какая там ностальгия? Ах, по приключениям ? Да вся наша с тобой совместная жизнь – одно большое приключение ! 

22-20 Как там у Вильяма нашего Шекспира? «Дальше – тишина…» Скорее всего ненадолго, увы…

22-30 Благодарю Тебя, Господи, за сегодняшний день и даруй нам пережить завтрашний!

22-31 НЭНА, МЕСТО!!!


End file.
